bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Omnicron
Omnicron (Full name: Omnicron Reveral Matrix) is a supreme Matrix Bakugan, as well as the second one in existence. He is the husband of Alariatte, the father of the Brotherhood of Matrix and Dementia, and the king regent of the Matrix Dimension. Information While in his Bakugan Form, Omnicron has an extremely intimidating appearance. He is able to fire multiple consecutive shots at his opponents, and can easily down them with just that. Otherwise, he would attack his foes using brute force and strategy. As a human, Omnicron is seen a tall, handsome, man in his nearly late twenties. However, he has a special ability where his skin, flesh, and organs melt off his body and leave a skeleton powered by mystical energy. This skeleton dons a large, black cloak and carries a scythe, referring to the Grim Reaper, or Death. This form is actually Omnicron's "Grim Reaper Persona", a special state where he can transform into a skeletal being that carries out punishment on those who are wicked. Also, this is the only form Omnicron can wield his greatest object of power - Blutsense, or the Blood Scythe. Personality Omnicron is often portrayed as a detached and uncaring being, due to his cold demeanor and response to things. However, he is very close to those who are like family to him and is friendly with many beings who respect him. His most notable relationships are that of with his wife, Alariatte; their children, and his and Alariatte's grandchildren. In the field of battle, Omnicron is completely merciless. He is extremely ruthless and capable of plotting the downfall of any of his adversaries. Unlike his wife Alariatte, Omnicron believes that the only "good" adversary is a dead one. While in his Grim Reaper persona, Omnicron's personality is completely altered. He is cruel to almost everyone he encounters, as if sadistic. He also has no concern over harming innocents when trying to hunt down the wicked, though pieces of Omnicron's true personality collide with the feeling of harming innocents, thus giving them a chance to survive Omnicron's Grim Reaper persona. Nonetheless, the Grim Reaper persona acts like it is a completely different being, and is far more violent than the actual Omnicron. History Family and Relationships Notable Quotes *"STOP. ... Enough fighting. What's going on?" -Omnicron trying to prevent a fight *"Anyone who attempts to fight again unless I say otherwise will pay the ultimate price." -Omnicron trying to prevent a fight *"I'm listening. No insults, no games, no pain. Clear?" -Omnicron listening to someone giving him a reason *"Celestial, I don't care how the **** did he anger you, or WHY, but you. DO. NOT. ATTACK. HUMANS! Am I clear?" -Omnicron getting mad at Celestial for attacking a non-Bakugan being *"He's actually my kind of guy - I mean, Bakugan. Only thing is, he's got this 'Grim Reaper' personality control issue, and would rather stay away from humans like me." -Valentin talking about Omnicron Powers and Abilities *'Dimensional Travel:' Omnicron is capable of opening portals that lead to where ever location he desires (that can be accessed via his portals). If he is in a weakened state, however, the portals will work for a short time only, and in rare occasions, will not work at all, as Celestial is still mastering this power. *'Shadow Manipulation:' Omnicron is able to create and utilize shadows that can shield himself from the plain sight of foes. He can also use these shadows to make something like a "second skin" on him, whereas the "second skin" is a disguise. However, if this is used on another being, there is a limit to the range where they can walk around in the disguise. This is because if they move too fast, they can literally walk out of their disguise. This is why Omnicron only uses this power for himself. *'Shadow Slipping:' Omnicron is able to transform into a substance that resembles a shadow. While in this form, he can hide, undetected, in the shadows and "slip" through one area to the next that has shadows he can inhabit. Grim Reaper Persona Omnicron has the ability to transform into a state he calls the Grim Reaper Persona. It is a from where Omnicron's body melts away into his skeleton, which dons a long, black cloak and wields his infamous scythe the Blutsense, or the Blood Scythe. Omnicron often uses this form whenever he is on Earth, and has been using it since the end of B.C. Since, in this form, he appeared as a figure of horror and an "avatar of death" in front of humans, they have established myths and writings about a being called "the Grim Reaper", a figure who represents the end of life, or, in short, the being of Death itself. These stories often spurned a great deal of fear over this mysterious and mythical entity. The Grim Reaper Persona is a very powerful form, as the form itself is the holder of mystic power and abilities. However, the price to use it is very demanding, as Omnicron might have to give in to this form's own personality in order to bring "justice" upon the wicked. While Omnicron is in control of himself while in this state, he must fight against giving into the twisted and violent persona of the Grim Reaper. As a result, Omnicron rarely goes into this form when combating evil, and the last time he has used the Grim Reaper persona was over two hundred years before the Bakugan first appeared on Earth. 'Ability Cards' *'Vendetta:' *'Pennance:' *'Sins:' 'Fusion Ability Cards' 'Gate Cards' Trivia Gallery Human Form Bakugan Form Omnicron Matrix.png|Omnicron in his Bakugan Form Category:Protagonists Category:Matricea Category:Matricean Bakugan